25 décembre
by anna1755
Summary: Un frammento sfuggito al fluire della narrazione. 25 dicembre, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne...


_**25 décembre**_

 _25 décembre 1793, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne…_

L'alba era giunta da diverse ore, la stanza era ancora immersa nel tepore del mattino, i corpi tiepidi di sonno e morbidi dell'abbandono dell'incoscienza.

Era da tanto che non si concedeva di restare immobile, in silenzio, il respiro lieve di lei, accanto a sé.

Da lontano il ritmato incedere delle onde, calme e lente sulla risacca, dopo i giorni di burrasca che avevano costretto a restare vigili, all'erta, marinai e contadini, in attesa che le acque si fossero calmate per consentire di tornare a pesca e riprendere a lavorare i campi.

Dicembre era al termine, la semina già posata, la terra gonfia di piccoli germogli avrebbe trattenuto il tenue calore del giorno, fungendo da ventre in cui il grano nuovo sarebbe cresciuto.

La mente divisa tra il sentiero ormai percorso e concluso e la strada nuova e sconosciuta che avrebbe accolto i loro passi.

Nel silenzio si permise d'abbracciarla, stringerla senza svegliarla.

La voleva così, abbandonata, morbida, tiepida, assente, ancora immersa nel luogo dove la coscienza riposa e dimentica la ruvidezza dell'esistenza, antro della memoria muta, dei ricordi accarezzati soltanto nei sogni, appena lambiti dalla brezza di mare che s'insinua tra le cortecce profumate degli ulivi.

Chiuse gli occhi André, immaginandosi d'amarla, come l'aveva amata negli anni ch'erano seguiti alla fuga, alla presa di coscienza, allo scontro tra le ere che avevano attraversato.

I gesti inconsulti, i colpi di testa, gli schiaffi, i baci…

I corpi che s'erano ritrovati soli, lontani, vuoti…

E poi s'erano ritrovati vicini, così intensamente stupiti d'essere vivi.

E si erano avvicinati per lambirsi di nuovo, studiarsi, marchiarsi a fuoco…

Nella carne s'erano impresse le cicatrici del tempo e delle ingiustizie rovesciate addosso dall'ignoranza, dalla superbia, dall'ipocrisia del tempo.

Anche se ormai rimarginate, sarebbe potuto accadere che bestie ignoranti e sacrileghi profanatori della storia unica, avrebbero rischiato di versare sale su di esse, riaprendone il solco, rischiando di far marcire la ferita.

Con la bocca s'erano baciati…

Con la lingua s'erano leccati le ingiurie atroci, finchè esse avevano cessato di dolere, anche se esse sarebbero rimaste sempre lì a rammentare gli errori, i propri e quelli dei demoni con cui s'erano scontrati.

André ascoltò il tiepido rimestare di piccole braccia e gambe che s'agitavano…

Un respiro fondo…

Si sarebbe voluto concedere un bacio, che lei era voltata ed il viso reclinato sul cuscino pareva offrire il piano curvo del collo come un desco su cui appoggiare le labbra e nutrirsi di tiepidi sussurri.

"Ssshh…" – s'alzò piano André Grandier, appoggiando i piedi a terra ed allungandosi verso la culletta di legno che stazionava ai piedi del letto – "Ma sei già sveglia?".

Lo sguardo corse a quello sgranato ed intenso della mocciosa che, alla vista, prese ad agitarsi come in preda all'estasi ed alla gioia più pazza.

Una giravolta rapida, un rapido litigio con i vestitini grossi ed un poco ingombranti, la mocciosa si ritrovò fieramente in piedi, sulle punte, le braccine tese, la faccia un poco rossa per lo sforzo, pochi suoni dalla gola, decisi e severi a far comprendere gl'intenti.

"Sshh!" – redarguì piano André – "Non vogliamo svegliare maman vero? Sai…oggi è il suo compleanno ed è anche il giorno del Santo Natale…sei una piccola birbante…".

Che no, l'altra era sempre più agiatata e adesso aveva preso a mostrare impazienza d'essere presa su, in braccio.

Prese a sbuffare, Marie Amal Grandier, a fare pernacchiette con la bocca e poi gorgheggi sempre più intonati ed acuti, visto che il padre non si decideva a prenderla, che lei lo voleva vicino l'altro e siccome non aveva altro sistema per farsi comprendere che quello, l'agitazione del corpo cresceva di pari passo al desiderio incosciente.

Protese il corpo, le manine abbandonarono la presa del bordo della culletta…

Se André non avesse allungato le mani per afferrarla, l'altra avrebbe rischiato di catapultarsi giù, ch'era cresciuta ormai e la culletta non sarebbe stata in grado di contenere le intemperanze.

Le mani afferrarono il corpicino della mocciosa che si sentì stringere e sollevare.

Trillò di gioia, intuendo che presto sarebbe arrivata vicino al volto del padre.

Le manine allungate e via, addosso all'altro…

Che André sollevò Marie Amal avvicinandosela al viso e l'altra felice ricambiò il gesto aprendo la bocca e prendendo a leccare la guancia e a sbavare per mordere la pelle e dichiarare così il proprio intenso ed assoluto amore per suo padre.

"Ora lo so…" – prese a parlarle André, accarezzando la testolina tonda e poi i capelli scuri e lievi dell'altra, ancora corti e appena appena ricciuti – "So perché è accaduto tutto…".

Marie Amal sorrise, tendendo le manine verso il padre, appoggiandole al naso e poi alla bocca, ingorda di percepire l'altro con tutta se stessa.

Era giusto un anno e mezzo ch'era nata ed i modi spicci erano quelli che preferiva.

Affondare le manine nei capelli di papà…

Appoggiare piano le dita e poi più audaci, sulle guance che l'altro gonfiava e poi, d'incanto, s'appiattivano e l'aria usciva fuori e lei rideva come una matta…

"E' stato per te…tutto ciò che abbiamo fatto io e maman è stato per te…per averti qui…" – sussurrò piano André.

Un gorgheggio più intenso…

Diverso dagli altri…

"Dovremo svegliare maman allora…io non posso fare altro…" – proseguì abbracciando la bambina, che quella si ritrovò contro la spalla del padre e, girata, vide maman che dormiva ancora.

"Maman…" – trillò acuta…

Marie Amal quella parola l'aveva imparata presto.

"Maman…" – ripetè…

E poi il ditino indice compose il nome di maman sulla spalla del padre.

Maman come gliel'aveva insegnato a ripetere Oscar Jibril, suo fratello di ormai tre anni, perché così maman sarebbe arrivata in fretta, piuttosto che fare capricci e sputacchiare sillabe al vento.

Maman come gliel'aveva insegnato a ricamare Martin, suo fratello più grande, nel palmo della mano.

Due sillabe uguali ed una lettera…

Maman era una sola, ma c'erano tanti modi per chiamarla.

Con la voce, con le parole, con i gesti.

André si sedette sul letto, tenendosi la bambina in braccio. Avrebbe voluto lasciar dormire la madre ancora un po' ma la mocciosa aveva fame e ancora aveva il vizio di cercare maman.

La destra s'allungò a scostare una ciocca di capelli dal volto, le dita scorsero sulla guancia, lisciando la pelle tiepida.

"Sei davvero una birbante…hai sempre fame! Dovremo cominciare a mangiare altro…" – continuò André, facendo intendere di discutere alla pari con la mocciosa che guardava il padre adesso, attenta a comprendere il senso delle parole, seppur ogni tanto la testolina si voltava dalla parte di maman, sporgendosi per vedere se quella s'era svegliata.

Perché insomma, non è che la questione fosse poi così difficile da risolvere.

Aveva fame, tutto qui.

E voleva maman…

André ammise che anche quell'istante sarebbe stato unico ed irripetibile.

Insperato e sorpendente.

Nell'istante la mente corse all'agonia di sé, coperto e protetto dal corpo possente del Soldato Camille Bertinou, che gli aveva fatto da scudo, quella sera, in quel tramonto rosso e terribile del tredici luglio di tre anni prima.

Inimmaginabile che l'altro, smargiasso e sprezzante, sarebbe morto in quel dannato tramonto e lui no, lui fosse finito lì, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne, dopo un viaggio estenuante e tormentato.

Un viaggio attraverso miglia di terra e ricordi…

Un viaggio attraverso luoghi e dentro se stessi.

La mocciosa non attese che i pensieri del padre si riallacciassero al presente.

Prese a divincolarsi e sgusciò via, verso il viso di maman che intanto aveva intuito la vicinanza e, seppur non aprendo gli occhi, aveva stirato un poco i muscoli e d'intinto le dita erano andate lievi a slacciare i lacci della camiciola per scoprire il seno.

Lo sguardo s'aprì piano al tocco avido ed un poco sfrontato della figlia che s'era attaccata al seno e aveva preso a succhiare, chiudendo gli occhi lei, stavolta, mentre quelli di maman s'aprivano e la mano accarezzava adesso la testa ricciuta e posata di fianco.

"Bonjour…" – l'accarezzò André – "Bon anniversaire…Madame Grandier…".

E la voce accarezzò il nome, figurandosi lei, invece, come la rammentava, sotto Pont Marie, i cecchini appostati a presidio di ogni ponte sulla Senna, nel cuore di Parigi, all'erta, per scovare il manipolo di Soldati della Guardia che avevano tradito gli ordini e la corona e tutta la passata esistenza.

Il loro comandante a guidarli, i dannati Soldati della Guardia, verso un destino di morte, senza speranza.

Adesso lei era lì, morbidamente distesa, il sorriso lieve ad inarcare le labbra, il corpo un poco abbadonato, seppur teso, illuminato dall'impercettibile incedere delle labbra bambine di Marie Amal, che consumava silenziosa il suo pasto silenzioso.

Dissonanza acuta nella più normale delle visioni.

Oscar non rispose, le dita andarono a stringere la mano di suo marito, inanellandosi ad esse…

"E' tardi…" – sussurrò con voce un poco addormentata.

"No…ma oggi è una giornata speciale…".

"E' il venticinque dicembre…non esagerare…ormai conosco ciò che accade in questo giorno…".

"Si…ma…".

Attese André, attese che Marie Amal terminasse di mangiare e non appena la mocciosa si staccò soddisfatta, prendendo ad appoggiare le manine sul seno della madre, accarezzando la morbida consistenza calda, il padre la tirò indietro, con delicatezza, che però Marie si sentì inspiegabilmente defraudata d'un momento tutto suo, ch'era solito seguire il pasto.

Stare lì, distesa accanto a maman, a pasticciare con il corpo di maman, chiusa nell'abbraccio caldo, beandosi dei gorgheggi a cui maman rispondeva con un plauso ed una carezza.

"Non preoccuparti André…puoi lasciarla qui con me…".

"No…oggi no!" – rispose l'altro, tirandosi la bambina vicino al viso.

Marie Amal non era per nulla soddisfatta e poggiò un lieve schiaffetto sul naso di André.

"Lo so che sei arrabbiata Marie…ma oggi dovremo fare in modo che maman riceva il suo regalo…e anche tu dovrai contribuire!".

Marie Amal ascoltò la voce fonda e ferma del padre.

Non avrebbe mai compreso cosa avessero significato quelle parole ma lo sguardo dell'altro rimase su di lei e lei alla fine si ritrovò immersa nel soave abbraccio di papà e decise che le sarebbe stato bene anche quello.

Inutile però pensare che la situazione si sarebbe risolta così, solo con poche parole.

Il rimestare di piedi piccoli, nel corridoio, a pestare piano, seppur con vigore, il legno degli scalini, annunciò l'ingresso degli altri componenti della famiglia.

Un tocco alla porta…

André alzò gli occhi al cielo. Almeno i figli più grandi avevano imparato a bussare…

"Avanti…" – rispose piano Oscar, tirandosi un poco su e chiudendo la camicia.

La porta s'aprì e prima della comparsa dei visi paffuti e rossi dei figli, l'ingresso si colmò d'un grappolo variegato di rose…

Era il venticinque dicembre…

Lo stupore si dipinse sul volto…

"Ma…dove…le avete prese?" – chiese Oscar, accennando a scendere dal letto.

André le sbarrò il passo, con la mano, negando…

"E' ancora presto…puoi restare a letto ancora un poco…" – l'invitò dolcemente, che poi si voltò – "Venite avanti voi due…".

I mocciosi misero piede nella stanza. I fiori scostati rivelatono i volti di Martin, il più grande, occhi chiari e sgranati a cercare il viso di maman, espressione sospesa, come di chi anela ad un cenno, ad un richiamo, ad una parola di consenso.

E di corsa entrò anche l'altro moccioso, senza badare all'etichetta ed immemore delle indicazioni che il padre aveva tentato d'impartire ad entrambi i figli la sera precedente.

Oscar Jibril, seduto sulla poltroncina e suo padre André Grandier, inginocchiato davanti a lui a spiegargli lentamente e severamente che il giorno dopo sarebbe stato il compleanno di maman e che lui aveva intenzione di fare a maman un regalo molto speciale e che tutti loro avrebbero avuto un ruolo molto importante nella buona riuscita del dono.

Oscar Jibril aveva annuito, sempre, consapevole della responsabilità che il padre molto orgogliosamente gli aveva riservato.

Solo che poi Oscar Jibril se n'era andato a dormire ed il giorno successivo s'era scordato tutto.

E poi era trascorsa un'intera notte senza vedere maman, figuriamoci se il moccioso avrebbe lasciato scorrere un istante in più senza prendersi il suo abbraccio mattutino, le carezze sul viso, le guance baciate, il corpo stretto a lei, che sapeva di buono, che era forte maman, della forza lieve delle rose d'inverno e di quella dirompente d'una Rivoluzione estiva.

"André…devo occuparmi di loro…" – spiegò Oscar abbracciando Jibril e poi invitando Martin ad avvicinarsi.

Jibril in grembo e Martin abbracciato stretto, poche parole sussurrate all'orecchio…

"Sono bellissime queste rose, le più belle che io abbia mai visto…".

Sorrise Martin, chiese di poter baciare sua madre e fu lei a baciarlo piano, sulla guancia, stringendoselo addosso, inebriata dal profumo intenso delle rose.

Che l'inverno muta i sentori, soggiogati dalla lieve e carezzevole nebbia…

Che il residuo calore del sole gonfia i petali, così che le rose sbocciano ugualmente ma l'aroma rimane imprigionato dal rigore del gelo, come chiuso in una teca, e solo se altro calore accarezza la carnosità del fiore, allora esso si rigenera e sboccia intenso ed intrepido tra le dita di colui a cui è stato donato.

"Avete dato a maman il vostro primo regalo…" – ammise André, alzandosi e tirandosi in braccio Amal – "Ora lasciate che riposi ancora per un po'. Noi intanto andremo a lavarci. Questa mattina andremo tutti a Messa, poi…".

La mano destra porse una lettera – "Questo è il mio regalo per il tuo compleanno…aprila se vuoi…".

Oscar si tirò su, afferrò la busta e nel mentre che l'apriva e leggeva, s'accorse che André era uscito, tirandosi dietro i mocciosi, la più piccola in braccio che gorgheggiava felice, pasticciando con le manine tra i capelli del padre, quello di mezzo in braccio al maggiore, che gli faceva il solletico per distrarlo e convincerlo ad obbedire.

 _Mon petit amour…_

 _Non avrei mai immaginato che un giorno saremmo giunti sin qui._

 _In questo luogo…_

 _E qui, sino a qui, in questo tempo._

 _Non rammento ormai più il nostro passato, ho di fronte a me solo la visione del futuro._

 _Comunque esso si svolgerà, ti sono grato per aver deciso di restare al mio fianco…_

"Ma…" – parlò piano Oscar, come se André fosse ancora lì – "E io che dovrei dire allora!? Se non fosse stato per te…".

 _Oggi è una giornata importante. E' il giorno del Santo Natale ma è anche il giorno della tua nascita._

 _I nostri figli, Martin e Oscar Jibril, dopo la Santa Messa, sono stati invitati alla residenza dei Conti Rudolf. Resteranno a casa dei conti fino a domani, così potranno trascorrere qualche ora assieme a Scarlett e Joseph._

 _Donna Lari si occuperà di Marie Amal._

 _Da un paio di giorni, su mia richiesta, ha provato a prepararle e farle assaggiare un poco di frutta e un poco di carne._

 _Marie Amal era entusiasta…_

 _Perdonami se non te l'ho detto subito ma era necessario, affinchè questo giorno fosse un poco più speciale per te._

 _Potrebbe anche essere che non apprezzerai il mio regalo._

 _Conoscendoti non ne sono del tutto sicuro ma so che con te è necessario rischiare._

 _Potrei fallire…_

 _Ma non m'importa._

 _Se accadrà, accetterò qualsiasi rimprovero da parte tua e farò tutto ciò che vorrai!_

"Ma che stai facendo?" – si chiese Oscar, stavolta in tono più alto, che adesso comprendeva meglio perché la bambina negli utlimi due giorni pareva saziarsi più in fretta.

Si certo, ormai sarebbe stato tempo d'intraprendere pasti più sostanziosi del solo latte della madre, ma perché la decisione fosse stata presa a sua insaputa, questo restava un mistero.

 _Questo è il mio regalo per te, non è molto lo so, ma potrai trascorrere il resto della giornata riposando e pensando solo a te stessa. I bambini saranno accuditi in maniera egregia e dunque non dovrai preoccuparti di nulla._

 _André_

"Non dovrò preoccuparmi di nulla…" – lo ripetè Oscar, la mente affollata di immagini, tempi scanditi da mille gesti…

E poi di nuovo pensieri e ritmi e…

Alla funzione religiosa si ritrovò seduta accanto a suo marito.

André, vestito di tutto punto in sobrio abito scuro, le tenne la mano, per tutto il tempo, pur mantenendosi attento alle parole asciutte e scandite da Padre Erasmo.

Corse a cercare i figli, Oscar, e vide le loro testoline, poco più avanti, che la chiesetta era piccola e Padre Erasmo aveva voluto i bambini seduti attorno all'altare mentre il resto dei fedeli avrebbe assistito chi in piedi, chi addirittura fuori.

Martin Grandier si teneva in braccio la piccola Marie, indaffarata a tentare di sciogliere il nastro nero che il bambino aveva scelto per legare i capelli, in quel giorno lieto ma importante.

E Jibril invece…

Chissà che gli passava per la testa al mocciosetto…

Lo vide seduto, anche lui, stranamente composto ed attento.

Oscar comprese…

Lì accanto c'erano seduti Scarlett e suo fratello Joseph.

Forse, dunque, quel birbante di Jibril s'era messo in testa d'imitarli, nella posa e nei gesti, e siccome gli altri due erano un poco più grandi, era anche possibile che il più piccolo stesse provando a mantenere uno straccio d'attenzione, proprio come stavano facendo i figli dei Conti Rudolf.

Nel vento della giornata di sole, la nebbia all'improvviso scomparve, per lasciar intravedere le chiazze scure delle pinete e quelle brulle dei querceti, drappi di smalto verde contro rocce grigie, rose dalla salsedine.

Nel vento della giornata della nascita, Oscar François de Jarjayes si ritrovò sola, negli occhi le manine dei figli che la salutavano, oltre allo sguardo un poco rabbuiato di Marie, presa in braccio da Donna Lari, accarezzata ma non domata dalla voce dolce e complice dell'infingarda governante.

D'improvviso non udì altri suoni attorno a sé se non quelli della terra arata, muto ventre che avrebbe accolto le tenere piantine di grano e tralci di viti all'apparenza arse dal freddo.

E poi fogliame secco, sparso dal vento, che si divertiva a spogliare i rami degli alberi, a strappare petali di rose ormai morte, a pettinare canneti secchi e spiegare le piume di oche al pascolo.

I passi dunque presero a percorrere il sentiero, solcando quel tempo regalato dal pensiero di suo marito, che, a pensarci bene, un poco pazzo s'era dimostrato, da quando loro erano giunti lì, liberi dal passato e colmi solo di se stessi.

"Che deve essergli preso poi…per aver pensato che avessi necessità di stare del tempo senza far nulla!?".

Se lo chiese Oscar mentre intabarrata nell'antica giacca, il collo fasciato dalla sciarpa di lana sottile, gli stivali ai piedi ed il vento in faccia, prese a salire sull'altura più vicina alla casa, ad osservare il mare un poco increspato dalla brezza del pomeriggio.

Sola…

Le mani strette l'una all'altra…

La lastra mobile ed azzurra colmò lo sguardo.

Gli occhi presero a cercare un punto nell'orizzonte, uno qualsiasi, nella vastità della distesa che pareva ora simile all'ondivaga esistenza.

I passi affondarono un poco nella rena compatta ed umida mentre il vento sferzava il viso, nel silenzio rotto solo dall'incedere silenzioso dei voli dei gabbiani.

Si ritrovò sola, affondò nella propria solitudine che in quel momento apparve ancora più fonda ma al tempo stesso diversa dalla solitudine di un tempo.

S'accorse della sfumatura dunque, che divideva la solitudine dei giorni in cui non sapeva d'esser sola ma soltanto unica, dalla solitudine di quel momento ove lei era l'unico personaggio a solcare lo spazio della rena deserta, ma la propria essenza si colmava dei gesti compiuti nel passato, dell'amore che giorno dopo giorno aveva alimentato se stesso e lei e loro.

Le dita fremettero alla ricerca delle dita dell'altro, che erano quelle di lui, che erano colme della stretta che li aveva accumunati, anche quando non erano assieme, e che li avrebbe accumunati sempre, anche quando non fossero stati più insieme.

Comprese il senso di quelle ore che parevano colme di tutto ciò che non era lì, ma che pure c'era, esisteva, creato da loro, emerso dal nulla d'una storia riscritta dalle loro dita, dai loro passi.

Si sedette ad osservare la luce intensa del cielo che pareva senza fine.

Nell'immensità ammise che avrebbe voluto averlo accanto, come era accaduto quel giorno, quell'istante in cui il cuore contratto aveva ammesso di desiderarlo.

Eppure…

La porta della scuderia s'aprì.

La luce della sera filtrò preziosa e silente dall'apertura.

Lo cercò ma si ritrovò a vagare per gli stalli, regalandosi una carezza sul muso dell'andaluso che la riconobbe e fremette immaginandosi d'esser preparato per uscire.

Era il tramonto…

I campi arati e seminati regalavano distese di verde giovane e rigoglioso.

Piantine appena nate che godevano del sole piatto e del freddo capace di fecondare la vita che presto sarebbe cresciuta rigogliosa.

Le dita fremettero anch'esse…

I finimenti erano lì, a portata di mano.

In quella giornata s'era concessa l'antico abbigliamento dunque sarebbe bastato sellare il cavallo.

Un inserviente comparve alle spalle, due dita al cappellaccio in segno di saluto.

"Se cercate il padrone…".

Si stupì Oscar, s'immaginò a quel punto che forse il padrone aveva previsto tutto.

Lei aveva trascorso quella giornata in solitudine.

L'iniziale smarrimento per la calma ed il silenzio imposti forse un poco forzatamente, le avevano consentito di rammentare il passato, osservare se stessa come era stata un tempo e ciò che era accaduto.

I passi avevano attraversato gli antichi luoghi…

Chartres e il labirinto che aveva accolto le loro esistenze…

Bouges ed i coraggiosi mocciosi contro la disarmante povertà…

Il tiepido abbraccio delle montagne dell'Auvergne…

Il fremito intenso del bacio sfrontato, lì, ove pulsa il sesso liquido ed oscuro…

Marsiglia e le sue miserie…

Il mare e le sue tempeste…

Il figlio concesso dal destino ed i figli generati dall'amore…

Rinascimento imprigionato entro le tessere bianche di Carrara, il serpentino verde ed il marmo rosso dell'augusto regno, illuminato dalla benevola mano del Granduca, capace di tenere stretti a sé contadini e vescovi ma non ribelli e giacobini…

La mente aveva attraversato gli stessi luoghi, attraverso passi ritmati e lenti, sguardo a spaziare sull'orizzonte e nelle viscere l'incedere dell'altro, su di sé, dentro di sé.

Le mani si chiusero a pungno…

 _Dannato André Grandier…_

 _E questo sarebbe stato un regalo per me?!_

In realtà…

"M'ha detto che se vi vedevo e se avevate in animo di parlargli…l'è andato su…sulla collina ovest…c'era uno steccato da riparare…".

"Ma oggi è…sarebbe…un giorno di festa per tutti e di riposo…".

"Si…ma lui…appunto…ci ha detto che sarebbe andato lui. Noi siamo stati congedati. Ha detto a tutti di andare con le proprie famiglie ma io…ecco…una famiglia non ce l'ho e così ho preferito tornare subito qui. Così, quando torna anche lui, il padrone intendo, anche lui potrà stare con la sua di famiglia. Anche se a pensarci bene…oggi…non ho visto nessuno dei mocciosi in giro…".

Sorrise Oscar, comprese, e preferì rientrare.

La nebbia aveva preso a salire, le colline e gli alberi a poco a poco scomparvero, divenendo altro da ciò che erano realmente.

La nebbia scese avvolgendo il paesaggio, posandosi come una mano caritatevole che avrebbe fermato il tempo, ammansito la frenesia, impedito la corsa sfrenata verso oscuri baratri.

Si sistemò accanto al fuoco…

La casa era avvolta nel silenzio.

Donna Lari aveva detto, fierissima, d'aver avuto la meglio sulla mocciosa ch'evidentemente s'era saziata della sorprendente pappetta preparata con cura, che la piccola ormai aveva pure messo su i suoi bravi dentini ed effettivamente era singolare che prendesse ancora il latte dalla madre.

Un poco sentì il cuore stringersi al pensiero che lo scorrere del tempo l'avrebbe allontanata dal rito che lei e la figlia si riservavano.

La solitudine colpì ancora…

Chiuse gli occhi…

Attese…

Era la prima volta che trascorreva una simile giornata.

Negli anni passati, solitamente, la casa si colmava di ospiti.

Risate, convenevoli, auguri, ringraziamenti, scambio di doni e curiosità…

La tavola imbandita accoglieva le portate…

Tutto scorreva in fretta, così che la sera sarebbe giunta altrettanto in fretta, assieme al momento in cui i genitori le avrebbero fatto gli auguri, così come André.

Un piccolo dono…

Poche parole a rammentarle i suoi doveri…

Un giorno come un altro…

Tutti uguali agli altri.

Invece quella…

Una giornata sorprendentemente calma, lieve…

Sprofondarono i sensi…

Allungò le mani verso il camino per scaldarle.

Sentì freddo ugualmente.

S'alzò di scatto e le dita corsero a scegliere un volume dallo scaffale lì accanto.

Un libro in mano avrebbe forse scaldato le dita. La mente impegnata avrebbe vagato altrove che nella propria insistente solitudine.

Intuì che il padrone era tornato…

Alle spalle la porta s'aprì…

"Sei qui…allora…ti sei riposata?" – chiese André entrando ed avvicinandosi – "Mmh…Le Metamorfosi…lettura interessante…".

Oscar non disse nulla…

Allungò la mano destra e poi la sinistra e l'altro si chinò a stringerle…

"Hai le mani fredde!".

André gliele prese e lei se le lasciò stringere.

"Si…ho un po' freddo…ma tu sei André…".

"Cosa?" – che lui non comprese – "Ma…che hai? Non hai trascorso una bella giornata!?".

Sorrise Oscar…

"No!".

Che André rimase lì, un poco sulle spine, seppur la sorpresa non era poi così sorprendente.

"Hai detto che se il tuo regalo non fosse stato di mio gradimento…" – riprese Oscar…

"Ti chiedo perdono…ho corso il rischio…".

"Hai rischiato ed hai fallito…mi sono sentita sola oggi…".

"Si…".

"Era ciò che volevi…".

Stavolta André si sorprese, ch'era ciò che in fondo al cuore aveva desiderato. Si sorprese solo che lei l'avesse compreso così in fretta e così bene.

"Ti ho vista molto impegnata in questi giorni…i bambini non ti lasciano un istante da sola…e poi ci sono i tuoi allievi…le lezioni…la scuola…e…si insomma…gli altri…".

"Altri allievi…filosofi ribelli e molto esigenti! Lo so!".

"Volevo offrirti un momento di pace…un poco di tempo in cui non avresti dovuto pensare a nulla…anche se so che per te è impossibile…e che le ore, quando anche fossero state una giornata intera, non sarebbero state mai abbastanza per importi di riposare! Ma non volevo che ti sentissi sola…".

"Invece non è vero…sapevi che sarebbe accaduto…sapevi che avrei pensato a voi…".

"Stavi leggendo…".

"Solo per ingannare il tempo…".

"E' piacevole ogni tanto avere qualche ora per sé…".

André si sedette accanto a lei…

"Non avrei voluto che accadesse…non avresti dovuto pensare a noi…ma solo a te stessa...".

"Invece…mi hai fatto rammentare cosa sia stata la solitudine per me…quel tempo in cui anche in mezzo ad una folla immensa, inferocita e sprezzante, io ero sola…lo sono sempre stata…in fondo all'animo…".

"E adesso…".

"Io sono ancora sola…senza di te…tu sei André…".

Si strinsero le mani…

"Che intendi?" – non comprese proprio l'altro, questa volta…

"Che le mie mani potranno scaldarsi accanto al fuoco ma resteranno sempre fredde se non ci saranno le tue a stringerle…i miei passi continueranno a percorrere le strade del mondo ma non vi sarà direzione in cui andare e vivere se non quella dove avere accanto i tuoi passi…".

"Né un passo avanti a te…" – ammise André.

"Né un passo indietro!".

"Dunque ho fallito…il mio regalo non è stato di tuo gradimento…".

"Si…" – si strinse addosso all'altro, rimase ad osservare il volto, a fissare lo sguardo, premendo un poco contro l'altro, sì da imprimersi su di lui e parlargli così che André avrebbe compreso – "Hai detto che se non avessi gradito…per farti perdonare…avresti fatto tutto ciò che avessi chiesto…".

"Tutto!".

"Tutto…" – che le dita si sollevanono abbandonando le mani, andando ad affondare nei capelli, stringendo la testa per averlo e tenerlo lì e rammentarsi che lei era viva e non era sola.

La bocca si schiuse a cogliere il respiro lieve ed intenso, succhiarono le labbra il sentore dell'altro, morsero i denti le labbra fredde…

"Sei arrabbiata?".

"Si…".

"Che posso fare per farmi perdonare?".

"Sei André…questo mi basta…".

"Allora…buon compleanno Oscar…".

Sorrise l'altra, scostando una ciocca di capelli.

Le dita raggiunsero la pelle, insinuandosi nella stoffa…

Nessuna parola…

Nel silenzio della giornata sorprendente, il fuoco raccolse l'incedere dei corpi avvolti entro spirali di respiri lenti e occhi chiusi.

Il passato bruciò come legna secca, a sprigionare calore intenso e limpido tremore.

Le membra si distesero ragrumandosi nell'indicibile stupore d'esser vivi, nella disarmonia di gesti intensi ed audaci, nella pelle accarezzata e baciata, nell'oblio del perduto istante che cancella il senso di sé.

Nel silenzio…

11


End file.
